Games
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Besides, I liked to try new games. In games, there was no life or death. There was always a second chance
1. Reaping

Games

Author Note: Yes, yes. Many writers have written about it being Prim in the Games instead of Katniss. This is like that, BUT I really will try to do it to the best of my ability! I want to do the entire trilogy with Prim because I love little Primrose :D Enjoy to the best of ability! ^_^

**Prim's P. O. V. **

I was always known as the optimistic one. The one who would look at a situation and try and make the best of it. When my first reaping day came around, even I couldn't keep my heart from slamming against my ribs. Walking in the crowd of my fellow district mates, all the miners and families huddled close, it was pretty much impossible to not be ready to break down.

Odds were slim, of course. They were for most of the youngest potiental tributes, like myself. I mean, we were twelve and thirteen, and we didn't usually put our names in more than the required time. I would do so, but Katniss wouldn't let me.

Katniss. She was beside me, keeping her eyes trained ahead, towards the stage where two of us would be sentenced to slaughter. My eyes scanned all of the faces of the potiental tributes, searching for a sign that they were as fearful as well. Most of their faces were hard, cheeks seeming all that more hollow and eyes seeming all that more dim.

Thanks to my sister and her hunting, I was probably in the best condition of all them. My blonde hair only lost a little color over the years, and my eyes were still bright and alert. My mom's had long been emptied of any life or cheerfulness….it had disappeared with Father's life.

So I stood there, wringing my hands as the Capital-looking women made her way on the stage. The _click-clack _of her heels echoed through every inch of the area we were all gathered at, and the air was so still it felt like you could touch it. Nobody made a sound, and all our hearts were either still or beating too fast for it to be healthier.

What was I so afraid of? Katniss had already assured me that I wouldn't be picked….all odds were against it. But there wouldn't be a soul in that small part of town where we all huddled to each other that wasn't scared. Maybe the smaller children, the ones who wouldn't be sent to hell for sure. But then again….I was always so afraid for my older sister.

I kept my eyes on either my mom or my sister as the usual footage played. It was far too painful to watch it….the whole thing was a complete and total bloodbath. The Capital had cruelty I could even begin to describe or imagine….I suddenly had a vivid image of the highest officers of the Capital sitting around a conference table, sipping coffee and eating donuts, enjoying the scene of watching us kill each other.

That was what it was for, right? Their own personal entertainment.

"Alright then," the freakish women with her heels….Effie, I think, made her way delicately to a bowl, "ladies first."

I quickly looked to my feet, playing with my ribbon on the dress I wore. I didn't want to have to look at the poor soul who was going to certain….

"Primrose Everdeen,"

Death.

Dying.

Dead.

I was _dead_.

All eyes turned to me, faces pale and eyes wide with shock. A little twelve year old had been chosen this year to die. A little twelve year old named Primrose Everdeen.

My legs were heavy and lead like. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. A few little nudges in my lower back proded me further. I was fumbling a bit, failing at being confident. I could feel everyone's stares as they parted for me, giving me sympathetic looks and a few whom I didn't know the names of crying.

"Prim!" and then her voice cut in the silence, crying above my own rabid pulse, "PRIM!"

She ran through the crowd, slicing her way through the other sixteen year olds and running to the stage. I knew her intentions even before she screamed it to Effie and the Peacekeepers. My heart stopped beating completely as it dawned on me what was going to happen.

One of the Everdeen sisters would die in the Hunger Games. The big question was whether or not it was the blonde or the brunette.

"No! Katniss, NO!" I knew my efforts were wasted, even before Gale carried me away, "KATNISS!"

The rest of the ceremony was a blur through my violent sobs. My older sister was going to die. She was the strongest person I would ever know and the kindest soul on this planet, probably.

And she was going to die.

And so there I was at home. Memories of my entire lifetime replayed in my mind as mom and I sat silently on the couch, staring at the screen as the tributes from all districts rode in their chariots.

Katniss Everdeen was there at the Capital right then. Katniss Everdeen was holding Peeta's hand tight, waving and begin the star she is. Everybody loved Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Everyone loved Katniss Everdeen as much as I always had.

Katniss Everdeen, my _sister_.

That should be me out there, getting shouted at and holding the hand of the other tribute. It wasn't because I was jealous, though. It was because I knew it was me who had to be in the Hunger Games.

She would always try to protect me. That was her self-appointed job as my older sister. But I wouldn't let her….not this time. Things like bullies or Peacekeepers who would crook their fingers at me I would let her protect me from. But my own life was the one to ride the line for this one time.

Effie called my name, and I was going to have to be a good little dog/slave and answered when my master called me. My master was the Capital.

And my assigned area was the arena.

How would I get there? That was a whole new issue. I was too scared to run into the woods….the only way was by train. And that didn't come around except for to take the two tributes to the Capital. Sometimes if the bodies were still worth anything.

But wait. The Peacekeepers….they had to have some way to get here, right? They rarely would ever die….the most common reason was starvation. I was finally going to take a chance, like my sister always had done for me. Somehow, I was going to save her from these games.

I knew how bad they were, of course. They were merciless, and it was unlikely I'd even make it through the first three minutes. But she was going to save us all somehow….I had to make sure she lived.

Besides, they were horrible, but they were still a game. And I usually liked to try new games. Games can be fun….even if they can't.

Because in games, there isn't life or death.

There's always another chance.


	2. The Peacekeeper

Games 2

I had a coat strapped tightly around my body, shivering somewhat violently under it. This was really it. I was basically going to do suicide for my sibling, just like she'd tried to do for me just a few days ago.

It was time for this rose to bloom.

My plan was simple but hopefully effective: Follow a Peacekeeper and hope to find a boarding station. My chance of actually suceeding were zero to know, I already knew. But just like I knew she'd try to win for me if I failed, I had to try for her to suceed.

There's a difference between failure and no effort at all.

The Peacekeepers had always frightened me. To see what they'd done to people who were brought into our home...it was absoultley horrifying. Especially the head Peacekeepers...they made me want to run out like Katniss. But I was a natural healer, like my mother. I could withstand treating people. But following one of those who did such horrible things to them...that was a whole new problem.

He was a smaller one, the one I chose to follow. Well, small in Peacekeeper standards, I guess. He was still five foot nine with short cropped brown hair and a hollow face and even more empty eyes. His shoulders were set close together, and I could count his ribs when he'd stop to knock on house doors. He, like all of them, got a sick kind of pleasure out of terrifying people with their power and threats.

Threats...half the time they were more bluffs than anything.

I figured out how to make myself unknown. Ducking behind a house or bystander, pretending to be heading for the mine, and once asking for the time the miners got off the clock when he put his eyes directly on me. He at least acted like he didn't realize my constant presence throughout the day.

By the time five came around, however, I had given up hope on that day. But there was a convientant turn in events...but it was still tragic.

As I rose to head back home, his eyes locked on me once more. My mouth opened to let go of another excuse, but his hand constricted my throat in non-human speed. Gasping, my hands swatted helplessly at his mitt, trying to squeak out a plea for help. But this guy was a Peacekeeper.

Nobody could come and save me now.

Except for he just set me on the nearby stage easily and took out a gun. It was pitch black, a riffle, that had been easily tucked inside of his coat. He didn't flinch or even blink as he put it in my trembling hands, then pressing the barrel to his heart.

"Let yourself get caught. They'll take you to the Capital," he spoke calmly, like a whole new kind of terror wasn't about to happen at the cost of his own life.

He closed his eyes, then flexed his finger down ontop of mine. The finger that was on the trigger.

The shot rang through the early dusk light. About five Peacekeepers came at once, staring in utter shot at their former comrades. Then their eyes, black and smoldering with hate, fixed on me.

Me, the little twelve year standing over the corspe of a Peacekeeper with a bullet in his heart.

And a gun in my hands.


	3. Hobo

_G_ames 3

I'd heard that the trip to the Capital on the train for tributes was luxiorous. My travel to the Capital was a living hell. And I am not exgaggerating...at _all_.

Things had happened so fast, I barely had to blink before I was on a freight train. I thought that I'd be whipped or something, but that Peacemaker was right. They _were _taking me to the Capital for slaughter of Issac Martinez.

_Apparently _he was the son of a Head Peacekeeprs.

They would slaughter me on the front porch steps of President Snow. Mom was depressed...I had little faith she wouldn't not commit suicide now. Somehow, I'd gotten myself set up to die. Katniss...God, when Katniss found out...

Suddenly, I wished she _would _die. Then she wouldn't have to hear about me.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed softly. They'd thrown me in with a bunch of hay, in a part of the train where they made medicines for mutations. I figured they called in the next train nearby to take me to the Capital...my crime was that serious to them. Suddenly, I heard a snort. A figure rose out of a pile of hay, and his foggy blue eyes locked onto me through the dimness.

"Hey...little girl," he wasn't somber, obviously, and by his ripped up clothes...and everything else, he was probably a hobo, "little girl...why're you here?"

"I...I murdered a Peacekeeper," that wasn't entirley true, but it'd still happened. And the gun had been in my hands.

"That bites," he burped, and the stench filled the still air, "well, may all odds be ever in your favor."

A small smile played on my lips, "Do you happen to know Effie?"

"Never heard of her," but his smile told me he most certainly had. Guess humor _is_ nice before your slaughtered...

* * *

"Move it!" a steel boot toe jammed into my lower back, and I instantly collasped. I wanted to go to a bloodbath willingly, but I could barely take a boot to the back.

Well, I was going to die either way.

President Snow himself was actually outside for this 'momentous occasion.' He looked evil as ever, his eyes flickering with amusement at my suffering. He had his hands in front of him, fingers together, and smirked.

"Ah...young Primrose Everdeen," he spoke in that Capital accent that was just too hilarious not to make fun of.

"Ah...President Snow," I muttered lowly in imitation, smirking briefly to myself.

"It's a naughty thing to murder a Peacekeeper," he rose, walking to me in a regal way and grabbing my wrists, "that can not go unpunished."

Torture. He was trying to torture me. But I wouldn't let him see me break down...I had to be strong, like Katniss.

"I understand," he was yanking me to the noose, the Peacekeepers gripping my shoulders far too tightly.

"Let this girl be an example," Snow turned to the camreas, speaking to millions of terrified people in the districts, "do not defy the Capital. That goes for all of you, and be sure to tune into the Hunger Games. I have a feeling that this girl's death may influence District 12's female tribute."

Oh crap. Katniss...my mistake was going to kill my sister. This was all wrong...this couldn't be happening. But I knew it was, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

Suddenly, a shot rang out through the crowd. A familair face rushed out of the mass of purple hair and green skin before me, and the rest of him was ratty and dusty. A gasp caught in my throat as my knees gave in. Why couldn't this all be a horrible nightmare?

"What are you?" a Peacekeeper snapped as they charged for the man, "a hobo from District 12?"

Well, I was offended.

"Nope. Just a hobo," he was holding a riffle, and the shot rang out as he knocked out that Peacekeeper, "kid! RUN!"

My legs worked before my mind. Snow was making his way back inside the mansion, avoiding getting shot like he should be. The crowd seemed to disappear as I ran. I felt like I was on air, and my legs knew where I was going.

I was going to the interviews.

* * *

It was horrifying, to say the least. I was decked out in some Capital-styled clothes that I 'borrowed' from a vacent house, and I froze in front of the screen. It replayed as Snow made some speech about how to look out for me and talked of the 'horror it was for him'.

To see that hobo shot down, and then to see a bullet be put to his head in front of everybody.

He died because of me. That made two people in two days. They were both dead when they didn't have to be.

And if Snow caught me, there would be nobody to save me next.


	4. Destiny

Games 4

Death scared me. Death scared me so much. I replayed the two images of the two deaths I'd caused. It was an accident for both...and yet...

Why did people have to love me so much? They should see the beauty in Katniss instead. I wasn't anything great like her. And yet...

Everyone who was anyone was going to the interview. You needed a ticket, which posed a problem for me. But I'd decided on a plan, and though it was risky, it was possibly I could do it.

I had my hair in it's usual two braids, and I pulled the feather green hat over my eyes. I carefully _click-clacked _my way in with the rest of the crowd, hiding behind a women with blue skin and stars on her cheekbones. As the Peacekeeper asked for her ticket, his eyes fell on me.

"Ticket, please?" the women I'd been following was inside, and I made my voice higher.

"Mommy!" I ran after her, and, as expected, the Peacekeeper tailed us. As he questioned the lady about having a daughter, I slipped away and lost myself in the crowd.

I nudged my way to the front of the audience and tried to blend in. Peacekeepers were everywhere, and if they caught me too soon...

I was focused on laying low the entire time the other tributes went up. The girl who looked my age, Rue...I liked her. She was pretty, and intellegence was in her eyes.

Maybe we'd ally later.

And then Katniss was up. She was so beautiful...I blinked and put my hands on the stage rim. I waited as the guy with the weird hair, the interviewer, to ask about me, which I knew he would.

"I was just thinking of how I couldn't let her die," she spoke, and I jumped up easily. Running across the stage to her, I yanked off my clothes, exposing my regular dress and braids.

"Katniss!" I screamed, running into her arms like a little girl, "Katniss!"

"Prim?" her voice wasn't above a whisper, but everyone heard it. That whole area was too silent for what seemed like forever.

"Looks like we have an unexpected guest," the interviewer...Caeser, rose and shook my hand, "welcome to the Hunger Games, Primrose Everdeen."

* * *

"You are going home. I am not letting do this," Katniss was shaking her head, looking in shock as she paced the room on the train.

I'd stayed by her side as we were herded back to the train. Peeta was silent the entire time, looking confused and just as shocked as her. I'd really messed things up...but I was going to make things right.

"Katniss," I grabbed her arm, "Katniss. You know you're going to have to let me go."

"No," she yanked back, glaring at me and tugging on her braid nervously, "I've taken your place. I've done the ceramony, and I've done most of the interview. You're going home."

"I killed a Peacekeeper," I dumped the news on her too quickly; I could tell by the way she about collasped, "if I go home, they'll just bring me back and execute me."

I had never seen my sister so scared, not even when she ran up on stage instead of me. She sank to her knees, sweating and hands shaking. I'd done this to her...but it was the truth.

"Damn it, Prim," she sighed raggidly, rising on knocking legs and obviously trying not to throw up, "God...you're so stupid...you're so stupid."

She'd never talked to me like that...it stung. But she knelt down to me right after, hugging me tightly and playing with my braids. She hummed her lullaby to me in my ear as she rubbed my back, laying us down on the bed and cuddling to each other. I loved my sister so much...

I _told _you she was truly amazing.

* * *

The last thing in the world I wanted to see was President Snow's face so earlier in the morning. Even if it was only on a TV screen.

Everyone was staring at the screen, watching as he talked. The scene for in interview was just finishing it's replay, and I saw just what I looked like. A girl with blonde braids and teary blue eyes running to her sister, looking like a naive little girl. Katniss was right: I was stupid. Because that was really what I was.

A naive little girl who couldn't stand the woods, much less blood.

"It appears that Primrose Everdeen is vetoing her sister's assistance on her surrival," Snow spoke, smirking and leaning back in his chair, "therefore, the Girl on Fire is herby disquallified from the Hunger Games."

Katniss looked like she was going to break down. I swallowed, feeling as helpless as I did the day of the repeaing. This truly was my destiny. I was going to die in the Hunger Games.


	5. Allies

Games 5

I'll be honest: I wasn't too crazy about Haymitch.

It was pretty obvious he was a drunk and had a lot of emotional problems. I tried not to be _too _harsh on him, but I understood why Katniss didn't really enjoy his company. The day I met him he had a white liquor halfway in his hand, and he was passed out drunk at a table with drool coming out of his mouth. Making a face with my older sibling, I touched his shoulder gently.

"Haymitch?" I kept shaking his shoulder after that, "Haymitch!"

Rolling her eyes, Katniss took a bucket of ice water and dumped it over the drunk. He shot up like a rocket, yanking out a pocket knife and about slitting my throat. Yelping my surprise, I instantly ducked behind her and scolded myself when I did. I wouldn't be able to do that in the Games...there was doubt I was going to have to toughen up if I was going to win for my sibling.

"What do you want?" he slurred his demand, sitting up and stumbling his way to his feet. His grip tightened on the bottle, as if it was any use for a weapon...then again, maybe it could be.

This guy had been in the Hunger Games himself.

"Prim...is going to be in the Hunger Games," I could tell it really pained Katniss to force out those words as she gently nudged me forth, "you'll be training her."

"So the girl on fire is extigushed to soon," he laughed at his own joke, and I couldn't help but glare, "oh, so Blondie's feisty!"

He laughed again and stumbled his way off, and I scowled deeply. I wasn't going to like him, was I? Katniss knelt down in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders and kissing my forehead.

"You have to live, Prim," she was looking me in the eyes, like she always did when she wanted me to listen hard, "you have to try your best."

She was probably worrying about sounding selfish. After all, I was the little sister, the one who couldn't really take care of herself. It was all true...and yet, this was fate. So I hugged her neck, burying my face in her neck.

"I will," and that wasn't an assurance.

It was a promise.

* * *

I didn't like goodbyes. It was actually more painful for me to say goodbye than it was for the person I loved to up and die, like Father. Katniss and I hugged each other for a long time before three Peacekeepers yanked her away, and we kept our eyes on each other until she was nothing more than a speck on the train. Turning away, I buried my face in my hands and sobbed softly.

The bed sure felt cold that night.

* * *

Training changed me. I learned to accept the sight of blood...well, fake blood. And I became quicker and learned to climb slippery surface. The training was probably key on my surrival, since I wasn't good at anything but healing.

Unlike Katniss, I suck at bow and arrows. So, I settled for a knife. It got a little easier to handle blood sticking on my hand, at least, even if it was only fake. I found a friend in Rue, like I'd expected, and we decided to ally.

Even if we _would _have to kill each other.

* * *

I had no regrets on what I'd done in the evluation room.

_I was already mad. They were all like Haymitch: Drinking, laughing, not paying attention to me. And they all looked like freaks. So, I threw a knife into the wall when a guy came out with a pig. Flipping them all off, I skipped out, giggling like to stupid little girl I am. _

Let's just say I about died when I got an 10. Katniss would be proud.

"You did great," Rue smiled to me as we ate diner that night.

"You did great, too," I smiled back at her, "an 8's really good."

"Not really," she looked down to her bread, obviously flustered. She was so sweet and modest...neither of us were going to last very long in the Games for sure.

But for this time, now, we were both two best friends just chatting over life.

* * *

I liked my stylists. Sure, they were kind of freaky and talked like I didn't exsist. It was really embarrassing to be naked in front of them..and I was about to go dig my own grave and crawl in when I found out one of them was a guy.

But they were still really nice. They'd turned me into a beautiful girl who looked much older than a twelve year old. They turned my two braids into one, used makeup to make my pale skin look tan, and suited me up in a Hunger Games outfit. My jacket crinkled around me as I made my way down the hall, talking to Cinna for what was possibly my last time.

"Primrose, you are very beautiful," he beamed at me, as if just being there was an incretible achievment, "and I know you're strong. I have the utmost confidence you'll win."

"Thanks, but I probably won't," I looked down to my laced up boots as I stepped into the tube, "Katniss is the strong one."

"Don't sell yourself short," he patted my shoulders, "and whatever you do, keep running. Don't turn back, alright?"

"Alright," as soon as I said it, he reached forward and opened the flap of my jacket.

"She's with you forever," I remembered right before Katniss had to leave for the first time, when she was going to be in the Games instead of me.

* * *

_"I can't let you go," tears were pouring down my face as I failed at being strong for her. I clung to her tightly, trying to steady my breathing as she tangled her fingers in my hair. _

_"Prim, let go," she finally managed through her own light tearflow, pushing me back a bit. _

_"I'll never let go," I tried again to hold onto her, as if the power I didn't have could stop the Peacekeepers yanking her inside the train, but she stepped away from her own free will inside the train. _

_"I'll come home," she unclipped a pin from her shirt front and put it on me, "there. Now you'll always have me right there, helping you with all your battles."_

_When she was gone, I fingered it. It was a Mockingjay...I sighed waterily and held up my head. Katniss was with me now and forever. Nothing bad would ever happen to me now. _

* * *

I smiled waterily to Cinna now, zipping it up and hugging his neck. I'd only known him for a few days...but in those few days I'd changed. And I'd learned he was a friend.

The world was coming to me too fast now. I was in the tube, entering my death. I looked around the arena, how it was basically forest and woods. That was just great...this was Katniss' element, not mine. Then again, to think the areana would be like a hospital was a little much to hope for.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we waited for the signal to run. The little blonde for District 12 with a sister who tried to save her life, and she went and set herself up for suicide by coming to the Capitail, but not before killing a Peacekeeper. I was about convinced I was more popular than the girl on fire.

I didn't even realize the buzzer had gone off before I saw everyone running for supplies. Blinking and mentally scolding myself, I took off and headed for the woods. They were all fighting like animals for the supplies, and it figured the woods would be safer, like Haymitch had said. I felt Rue at my side instantly, and she'd scored a red backpack with her speed. We headed for a tall tree deep into the forest, her darting up and me fumbling behind.

It'd all happened so fast, my heart didn't start trying to break my ribs until a few moments later. She showed me where I could sit to not fall off the tree and relax a little, then opened up her prize. Medicine for stings, a sleeping bag, a loaf of bread, and canteen for water. Not a bad load, but it wasn't the best thing to have.

Well, maybe Katniss had gotten us some sponsers.

The sky lite up with the names of those who'd died in just the first few hours. Eight lives had been taken...that was eight too many in my opinion. But I'd made it, which was a remarkable thing as it was. Maybe I had a _tiny _chance of making it through the night.

Rue whistled four notes at that point, and hidden Mockingjays all replied eagerly. Smiling, somehow comforted by the fact that the birds were among us, I closed my eyes as she took first watch. I was lucky to have found her...she was obviously a good ally to have.

Allies. That was the only way I was going to get through this thing. Having the right allies at the right time.

And then I'd have to kill them.


	6. Careers

Games 6

When we woke up, dawn was just breaking on the articfical sky. Rue was already awake, and I realized with a wave of guilt and a blush I hadn't taken my watch. She must have been up all night...

"I am so sorry," I rubbed my eyes, sitting up shakily, "you...you need to sleep."

"Well...I kinda dozed off a couple times," she blushed a bit herself, "but we have another problem."

She pointed up to reveal a hornet's nest...no, hornets were too easy. Katniss had taught me about these bugs...Tracker Jackers. My heart started pounding against my ribs. Maybe it was stupid, but I was terrified of bugs.

A _lot_.

And a tracker jacker nest sounded bad. _Very _bad. They were more deadly than any black widow or trantula. Fear struck me full force in the gut, climbing up my spine and striking my soul forcfully. My first instict was to run and hide, but we were in a tree and I would fall and die.

That, and Rue needed me.

"What're we going to do?" I whispered smartly to her, and she bit her lower lip.

"We climb down. Slowly," she put her feet on some hidden natural footholes on the trunk, "and then we run."

"And when we get to the ground, we focus on not dying," I finished for her, slinging on the pack and following her carefully.

Now, I may be small and ambile. And I may be in somewhat good health. But I wasn't a very good climber, even with the improvment I'd made in my training. She was treking ahead of me, and I couldn't help but smile my pride.

She would win this thing. I could see it now.

"Here," she sat on one of the lower limbs so I could catch up, "you ready to run for your life?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," I accepted her outstretched hand, balancing with her on the branch and gripping tight.

In a split second, we'd jumped to the ground and were making tracks. We were both fast, so we could keep at each other's pace and she wouldn't have to worry about my slow self. We ducked easily, her pack thumping against my back, and I felt on air. Like I was free, like a bird, and nothing would ever hurt us...

Something whizzed by my ear, and I came to screetching halt. The underbrush slid out from under me, and I went sliding into the mud. She instantly stopped, more easily than I had, and knelt to my side to help me up. In that second, the thing buzzed past my ear again and narrowly missed our heads.

"So you're the little District 12 slave everyone's talking about," Clove was there, a pack of arrows over her back and a notched bow in her hand, "pity...you're scrawny."

That stung, even though I didn't know her and instantly didn't like her. I scrambled my way to my feet as Rue's eyes scanned the trees for one large enough to escape him. But the only one available was the one with the nest, and that obviously wasn't an option. So we were against an armed older girl with no weapons.

Just our luck.

Before before she could shoot us through our hearts, another figure shielded us. He was bigger than her, and I reconized him as her partner. Cato, wasn't it?

"Spare the blonde slave," he chuckled, like this was all childsplay, "kill the other. Blondie could be of use to us."

Rue and I exchanged glances. How could _I _be of any use to _them? _And there was no way I'd leave Rue...not yet. The time was too soon. I gripped her hand again and started to back away slowly.

"I'd never help you two," I inched to stand as a shield for my friend, "if she dies, I die."

That statement would usaully get the speaker killed brutally. But unlike at the other Hunger Games, they didn't kill us both. Cato actually laughed and scooped us both up easily, like we were grain.

"Alright, we keep them both," he smirked to Rue, "you're pretty good with forest elements, aren't you, sweetheart?"

* * *

The day quickly melted into night. The other Careers were asleep, and I was scared silly. Rue was pressed against my side, and we both sat in a small huddle together, clasping each other's hands tightly. Cato, Heather, and the other boy were all asleep, and Clove was watching us like a hawk.

"You two are worthless," she snorted finally, turning her attention to the endless darkness around us.

The anthem played, and I stared at the tributes murdered and Clove's expression. It was obvious these Careers had killed these poor kids...and I had an unsettling feeling we'd be next.


	7. Friends

Games 7

I didn't like the Careers.

Honestly, it takes a lot for me not to like someone. But they were not only from the richer districts and made fun of our two, but they were complete snobs. They reminded me Capital people who'd snicker at District 12's ratty clothing when they'd arrive, and how I'd heard some people talk trash when they thought cameras weren't looking.

It hurt Rue's feelings, which made me mad. Katniss had always shielded me from cruel words, but I was stronger than people would give me credit for. It only bothered me if it was someone I was close too, and as far as these guys, I wanted to run the second we ran into them.

"Come on, you two little rats," Glimmer gave us a sugar smile, ushering us forward, "come along now, be good little slaves."

I wanted to say we were far from that, but in truth, we were. We were going to watch them kill off everyone else, kill each other, and the last Career standing would kill us. _If _they didn't use us for a shield first.

Our only hope was the escape. But how we'd do that, I wasn't sure. But I knew Rue knew we had to do it too, so we plotted secretly mentally. We'd reveal our plan to each other when we got something useful.

Neither of us had any good ideas yet, apparently.

They'd certainly worked quickly. They had a whole stash of supplies, and I could only wonder what all of that was for when they only limited use of it. That's when I realized the boy from District 4, Scott, had been working on line mines. It was a trap...a very cold, very sadistic trap, at that.

I couldn't watch as it took lives, and neither could Rue. It took three days. Just three days for their only to be a few more left: Thresh, Foxface, the Careers, we two. And Peeta.

I wondered about Peeta. I hadn't seen him since the first day, and while I knew he was alive, I was forming a decent idea. Maybe he and Thresh, or at least one them, could help us out. The big question was how to contact them and not have the Careers knowing about it.

Rue filled me in on an idea of her own the night after I whispered the plan to her as the others slept.

So as the Careers waited for another sucker to step into their trap, we found one of the many hidden camreas. When we found one lodged in a tree a little ways up, we all but scrambled our way up. The pine dug into my hands and sweat beaded on my forehead.

Being kept as a slave with little food or water sure took a lot out of you, even though it'd only been three days.

"To anyone listening out there..." she spoke to the camera as I kept look out, "we need some help. Get us Peeta or Thresh...we need to get out of here if we're going to live."

"Hey! What're are you two little bitches doing?" Cato was the first to see us, and I gulped nothing in my throat.

"We have to stay up here," Rue looked at me with worried eyes.

"We need water, though," I pointed out, and it was then my body hit me with the full effect of needing hydration.

"Then..." she leaned against the trunk and closed her tired eyes, "we pray for a parachute."

* * *

So that's what we did. Only a day dragged by, but it felt like years since I'd had a drink. We had the canteen, but we had to have a source of H2O for it to do us any good. I was sprawled out on my back, running my dry tongue over my even drier lips. Rue wasn't look much better as feebly gripped the branch in her sleep, panting heavily as she dreamed restless nightmares.

That's when I saw it. A relection came from within the branches, there was flash of silver, and a paracute landed on my stomach. Unable to contain a squeal, I ripped it open and gazed at the note.

_Use this wisely and don't die, _**~Haymitch **

The old drunk suddenly didn't seem so bad. Inside the package there was a six-pack of water and three packages of Newton bars. Grinning to each other, we two devoured two of the packages and drank four bottles of water before remembering to breath.

"Thank you, Haymitch," Rue leaned back against the drunk, rubbing her swollen stomach and closing her eyes again.

I now felt relaxed enough to curl up beside her. Things were still pretty horrible...but they weren't completley hopeless yet.

* * *

Foxface, I had to admit, was very impressive.

We two watched admiringly as she nimbily avoided the landmines, snatching as much food as she could carry and still keep her balance, and dashing off. But her prize had made someone pay, even if it wasn't her.

"You idiot!" Cato was enraged, grabbing Scott's neck and snapping him forward. His form slumped to the ground, and a scream caught in my throat.

"You're cruel!" and suddenly, I was running towards the Careers, my hands reaching for the lifeless boy.

It was my healing instict...my heart cried that I had to save him, I had to help him. But my mind knew he was dead, and when a hand touched to feel a heartbeat, the Death Cannon fired.

Tears streamed down my face as I sank back onto the ground. Murder was cruel and souless, just like these Careers. I didn't even try to move as the helicoper carried his body away. Images of his family played in my mind as I sobbed helplessly, never feeling so weak or exposed in my entire life.

Clove's grip on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I looked over weakly as she yanked me to my feet, pinning me sharply against a tree. Cato smirked, weilding his sword and putting the tip to my throat. My breath came out in short gasps as the tears streamed fast down my cheeks.

Crying wouldn't save me. But it made me feel better right before my throat was cut open.

* * *

_I'm dead, _when I woke up, it was absoultley dark. I could hear voices that were whispery and far-away sounding, and I was confused at the pain in my body.

I'd always heard death was supposed to be a peaceful thing. Then that meant I was still alive. But where was I? My eyes were open, but I couldn't see anything. I felt my body shudder as I coughed up something warm...blood.

"She's awake," a voice rumbled above me as the world came back into focus...well, I still couldn't see, but the voices were clear.

"Is she going to be okay?" I sighed in relief at the sound of Rue's voice.

"Yeah," then I reconized the owner of the voice: Thresh, "Primrose, can you see me?"

"N-no..." I sat up, my hands touching soft moss, "why can't I see anything?"

Oh my God...had I hit my head? If I had...that could mean I was blind. A hand that swallowed my own pressed my fingers to a face, and I felt it shaking no.

"It's only temperary blindless, I think," he moved down so I could feel him shrug, "I didn't hit her hard enough. Sorry about that."

So _he _had done this. But why was he aplogizing? Had it been accident? All I remembered was blacking out as soon as I heard the sword slit my skin.

"Our prays were answered," Rue was grasping my other hand, "he showed up and killed Clove and Glimmer."

Two more deaths.

I suddenly heard the athem playing, and the two of them announced the names for me, "Scott, District Four. Clove, District One. Glimmer, District 2."

So all we had left were Peeta, those two, Cato, Foxface, and I. That seemed a little hard to swallow...three deaths that had all happened so fast, two of which occured when I was unconscience. Reaching up, I felt a make-shift bandage around my neck with a little sigh. They had saved my life...I was internally grateful.

"You just rest now," I heard my friend lay down beside me, "we'll wait for your sight to return."

"No...just leave me..." if I died, I died. Cato already hated me...I wouldn't last much longer as it was, so I'd only be a burden.

"We're your allies, silly," she whistled those four notes, and sound of the mockingjays' replying made me relax, just like before, "we'd never dream of it."

They were just my allies now, though. They were best friends.


	8. Thresh

Games 8

I don't know how long it took to me to regain my sight, but it did come back, little by little, day by day. It was somewhat easy for the time I was laid up, eating the plants Rue deemed safe while Thresh watched over us. I lost count of how many times I thanked them, and honestly, I think they did too.

"It's nothing," Thresh snorted after I told him I was pretty much back to normal and then said I was internally grateful, "we've got to move."

I wondered why nothing had happened to us in the time I was in recovery. The Gamemakers must have been torturing Foxface and Cato...I hated to think of Peeta getting hurt as well. Sure enough, I learned that Foxface had narrowly escaped a flooding from the river she'd fund and that Cato was suffering from tracker jacker poisoning.

"He's weak and defenseless now," he spoke as we all made our way through the woods, "we need to find him and kill him off."

My head, in the meantime, was attempting to split open. I was stumbling along, feeling dizzy and nacious as I tried to keep my balance. Rue had an arm wrapped around my ribcage, helping my balance a bit, but she wasn't strong enough to hold us both up when she'd barely eaten. He hadn't either...they been giving their supplies to me.

I had to pay them back somehow. That's when my tongue passed over my sandy lips, and inspiration struck me. If I could find a water supply, one that _wasn't _flooded...

Suddenly, something whizzed by my head. I feared for another arrow, but then I noticed something: My braid was on fire.

Screaming, I dropped to the ground and rolled. That's when it dawned on me: We were walking right into a fire. Thresh suddenly had me slung over one shoulder, and the two of them were running for all of our lives. I clung weakly to him, squeezing shut my eyes. I was scared of fire ever since Father got blown to bits in that mine accident, and I felt so sick I had to will myself to not vomit.

I heard a scream of agony as Rue fell to her knees, her legs instantly catching. I watched with horror as she writhered in pain, kicking wildly and trying to put on her skin. Thresh was suddenly beating her with his fists, making his own hands catch but keeping me out of the flames licks. He grunted it agony as he pulled back, revealing his partner to be burned but alive.

That's when I fell off his shoulder.

* * *

"Holy..." I used an unrepeatable word as I woke up again. My back was obviously burned badly, and Rue was at my side, sleeping restlessly.

"Easy there," Thresh chuckled at bit, but his hands told a different story about what he felt inside. They didn't look like hands anymore: I could see the bone, the skin was permantley scalded, and blood dripped out of what was left his wrists.

His face was contorted in unmaskable pain, and he was forcing a chuckle. Half of his body looked just like his hands, and I choked out a sob. Scrambling up as fast as I could with a severley burnt back, I laid him down and tried to stop the blood. But he shook his hand, freezing me in place as he took a shuddering breath with a great deal of effort.

"They'll mess with your head and try and kill you," he gasped out, "you two are gonna be alright. I can feel it."

"Thresh...I have to save..." but tears were slipping down his face as he tried to shake his head without making his neck's weak, burnt-beyond-repair skin rip.

"Please...just look after her," his eyes pleaded his final request, and I nodded shakily. Another promise I had to do everything I possibly could to keep.

Touching his cheek gently, I sang the lullaby Katniss always sung to me to make me fall asleep.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise _

I smoothed down the grass to lay his head, smiling shakily.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
_

I let my hand stroke his cheek, lightly and comofrortingly. He had to feel safe in his final minutes.

_Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Yes, I loved him. Just like the brother he now was to me. He smiled for a final time and closed his eyes. I hummed, not knowing the rest of the words and repeating the chorus softly.

"Primrose..." his lips moved as he managed my name, but then he stopped. He was gone into the next life far away, and I sobbed softly into his chest as the cannon fire.

I laid beside Rue and held her close. No matter what, she had to live. I wouldn't lose her like I lost him.

And that was the third promise I whispered in her ear as she slept.


	9. Foxface

Games 9

It was very hard to find warmth the next couple of nights. I found myself pressed against Rue, who slipped in and out of conscienceness, always hoping to find some level of heat. She was just clinging to life….if her burns didn't kill her, Thresh's beating on her to put out the flames would.

Her legs were badly burnt, and the bruises looked horrifying against the red, tender skin. The flames had gotten hold of everything on her arms below her elbows, so that skin had cuts against the soft pink skin tissue. Her face was constantly in pain, and I was struggling to keep her alive.

Thresh was right: The Gamemakers were going to have to keep things interesting to keep people wanting to watch the Games in the Capital. I was scared as I applied some herbs gently to her legs of another fire or a flood.

I knew I couldn't keep her alive on my own. But who did I have to help now? Most of the tributes were dead now. There was Cato, and he would kill us the second he laid his eyes on us and probably eat us for energy. Foxface I wasn't sure about, since she was obviously doing just fine on her own. My only hope could only be Peeta, and that was only because he was my tribute partner.

"Rue," I stroked her hair as comfort as she looked at me after a few days, "I have to find Peeta."

"You can't leave…." I expected her to say because she needed me, but she was still more concerned for my own well-being, "your back…."

I hadn't even checked on my own burns. It was numb but minimal, and I would just have to tolerate that pain after all she had done for me. So I shook my head, patting her head and rising on shaking legs.

"I _will _come back," I swore, planting a sisterly kiss on her forehead, "I'll find us some food and water."

Food. Water. Our stomachs moaned their agreement as I took off into the woods.

_XXXXXXX _

I was running, and I was in my element. The wind seemed to part for me as I made my way down a path a built for myself, jumping over logs and ducking under branches. All my life, this way all I was good at besides handing my mother medicine to heal people.

Running away.

It took slipping in the mud for me to realize I hadn't left any markers. Guilt and fear burnt up my chest as I realized it would be a problem to try and find Rue again. Rue, who was severely burnt and starving, dying in the woods alone. She was too much of an open target.

Then I realized something: I slipped in the _mud_. I smelled water, and I scrambled down the bank I'd found. A glorious little pond was right there, and I plunged in headfirst. Litterly.

It soothed my burns as I gulped it in by the gallons. I saw dried blood floating up that I hoped was for me, but at the time, I didn't care too much. Who cared about sanitary? If I died, it wouldn't really water.

Rue would surrive.

If I could relocate her.

_XXXXXX_

If there was ever a time to ask for directions, it was when I was ambling along the woods. I had the three water bottles I'd brought and the canteen filled up, and they seemed to weight more as I got even more lost. Why hadn't I been smart enough to make markers!

Suddenly, there was a streak of red. I fell onto the ground with a painful _thud_, almost spilling the precious water and sighing softly when I didn't. The sigh was only brief, though, just like the relief.

"Foxface?" I scrambled to my feet, trying to guard my heart and trembling violently. I was possibly more afraid of her than I was of Cato, simply because she was so _smart_.

"Hey...you're that idiot from District 12," she brushed her red curls out of her face, boosting herself to her feet and looking me over skepictally.

"Yeah, that's me," with the mess I'd just managed to get myself into, I wasn't even going to fight the fact that I _was _an idiot.

"Why're you here, Primrose?" her eyes were in all seriousness, and I shivered at the level of tension she just set around us. Nobody called me Primrose, for starters, and it was almost like...she didn't want to outfox me.

"I...I had to protect Katniss," I was clutching the water, like that would save me, "it was destiny to come here."

She stared a moment before slowly nodding, looking deep in thought. I was stood there like the idiot I am, frozen in place, too scared to move an inch or even think of trying to leave. If she had a plan for me, I wasn't going to be able to outfox her. If she didn't like me, I was dead for sure. She even had better chances of winning the Rue.

"Well then," she snatched a water bottle from my trembling grasp easily, taking a swig, "I ran into your friend earlier. I'll show you were she is."


	10. Floods

Games 10

I was struggling to keep up with Foxface. She was quick in stride, and I had to contrain myself from running. If I did, I'd get a little carried away and loose myself in the forest.

Litteraly.

So I settled for a quick trot, trying not so make so much noise. I was clumsy in this awkward way of walking, unlike she, who was graceful and light on her toes. I was more like a wounded bird, tripping over every little bump in the forest road and slipping into piles of dirt and ants.

I was absoutley on edge.

Katniss had taught me one time that a hunter has to be light on their toes, nimble, and quick. If they weren't, that would scare off the prey. If _I _didn't straighten up, I'd attract my enemy, Cato. Or I might make Foxface get angry with me, and then I'd die in one of her foxy, complex tricks.

I was between a very large rock and a very firm hard place.

She suddenly stopped, and it took almost everything I had to not fall ontop of her. She glanced sideways at me, her fists clenched to her sides, and my throat ran dry. Was she going to kill me now? Hopefully my death would be quick and painless...

"Here," she tossed me something she'd plucked from the ground, "food. Eat up...maybe you can get your strength back."

"T-thank you," I appricated the act of kindness as she plucked one of the berries in her mouth.

Then I noticed the type of berry. Dropping my bundle, I tackled her and slapped her on the back to get her to spit it out. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I gave a push, and the berry flew out.

I was suddenly on the ground, a knife blade to my throat, and she growled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Nightlok..." I choked against her grip on my throat, "poison...die...instantly..."

The grip lossened, "And how do I trust that?"

My eyes went over to a bird flying overhead. He circled...circled...and landed on the bush where Foxface had found the berries beside. I watched with a little sigh as he took one in his beak, gulping it down with a satisfied flap of his magnificient wings.

And then he went still, bug-eyed, and dropped to the ground.

Her hand dropped from my neck completley, and I walked over to him on trembling legs, though I already knew his fate. Reaching down with a shaking hand, I felt weakly for a pulse and let myself drop to my knees. Tears slipped down my face as I brought my hand to my heart, then rose again, holding the lifeless bird in my arms.

"Be free, you beautiful creature," I folded his wings back to his side and perched him carefully onto a branch, letting him watch over the forest on his perch, solem and looking almost free now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe you now," Foxface's voice was soft and understanding, and it occured to me she wasn't too crazy about death herself, "let's leave him in peace."

* * *

Thresh had warned me that the Gamemakers would have to keep the pace quick and entertaining with us all, especially with only a few left to work with. My beliefs in that were renewed when I woke up to the sound of rushing water.

The rain was pouring down too heavily too quickly. The water was already up to my knees, and I realized I'd been floating down a powerful current that, to stand, I had to cling to a tree trunk.

"Foxface?" I called above the slowly increasing volume of the water, "Foxface?"

She wasn't _exactly _an ally, but she was the first person in these games besides Rue and Thresh that wasn't interested in murdering me brutally and eating my internal organs for breakfast. I was forced to climb that tree as fast as I could as the water came closer to my neck, and I watched with absolute terror and horror as the water slowly rose to touch my feet.

I could do one of two things: Let the water take me to probable death or find higher ground, far from the flooding area.

So I jumped in the water and struggled to find land until I passed out.

* * *

I was saved by a twig.

My shirt had snagged on a tree, and I gasped and almost died as soon as my eyes opened. The water was in a highly powerful, unrealistic stream straight down a waterfall that would lead straight to darkness and into hell. I grasped that twig with all my might, pawing my way up it and praying hard it wouldn't break.

I saw a hill on the horizon and could only sigh. Maybe I'd make it by some miracle...

But that was too easy.

"Prim...Primrose!" Foxface's scream sounded too much like Katniss', "PRIM!"

I turned around, still clinging to my life on my branch, and almost threw up the water already in my lungs. She was clinging to the trunk, struggling just to get a breath above the raged waters. I could reach down, pull her up...

But I'd fall in.

She'd tried. She'd really tried to help me. My eyes stung as I realized what I had to do.

And yet my hand still reached for her. Our fingers just touched before a huge wall of water sent both of us under. I grasped her hand as tightly as I could, my viens almost popping with my grip. We were swirling in a dark blue and red whirlpool, and the sun disappeared.

* * *

I woke up in a cave.

I was dizzy. I was weak. I could barley open my eyes. And then I threw up everything I'd ever eaten in my life.

And I went back into unconscience.

I woke up again what seemed like minutes later. The sun was down, and my entire body trembled as the sky lite up. The athem seemed to be distant as Foxface's face lite up the sky.

Another one down. Four more to go.

At least Rue was alive.


	11. Bug Zapper

Games 11

I was in a cave. I felt the the cool dirt with my weak, swollen hands, trembling as I threw up everything I'd ever eaten in my entire life. As the nacious subsided, I thought about all that had happened for the past two weeks.

Twenty kids had died. Twenty teenagers ranging in ages. I'd heard/watched as they'd all died. I was in the true cruelty of The Hugner Games in person.

And I was still alive.

My cannon hadn't fired just yet. Maybe there was a hint of a chance that I'd make it. But no. If Rue was in danger, I'd find her.

Oh my God...Rue.

I had to get up. I had to find her. I had to protect my only friend...I had to make sure she won.

I stumbled to my feet, trying to balance. My body was cruel, forcing me to collaspe as another wave of nacious threatened to send me into unconscienceness. And that's when I realized I was not alone.

"So, I heard you got caught in the water spill," Cato's voice was in my ear, and electricity raced through my body, making me pass out again.

* * *

A bug zapper. That's what he had. A bug zapper.

And so, for the next few days, I was tortured.

He made sure I was always wet. I laid there, no shirt on and only a few leaves covering my privates, as he tortured me with that bug zapper. He'd probably got it from a supply bag or something...

I was quickly reduced to nothing. I just had to lay there and take it. My skin was so numb by the time he decided he was satisified I couldn't feel anything that touched the burnt area.

He had destroyed my skin cells and nerves, alright.

And he wasn't going easy on me, as planned. He was going to torture me, even if it wasn't with that stupid bug zapper. He yanked my along by the neck, making me fall constantly. He'd slap me, kick me, and punch every time I did, which was pretty much constantly.

It was hell.

I imaganed Katniss watching this. My big sister, wishing it was her and not me, fists clenched to her sides, not even bothering to hide her heartbroken pain at this point. Her little sister was being toruted in unspeakable ways, and she was forced to watch it.

So it was hell on both sides of the screen.

The only place it wasn't was in the Capital. How anyone human could get pleasure out of seeing a little girl slowly die at the hands of someon who was born to kill and never regret...

And I had a sudden firy feeling inside my gut and soul. The sense that the Capital couldn't control me now. I _was _in their Games, but I was _not _a piece in their Games. I wouldn't let myself be...they weren't going to kill me. I was going to surrive Cato somehow.

And I was going to find Rue.

"Cato," my voice was hoarse and weak now from all my tortured screaming, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Hurry along now, sweetheart," he sounded too much like Haymitch now, but not even Haymitch would give me a pat on the rear of encouragment with that damned bug zapper.

I was too weak to run. So I crawled away, into the bush, away from his smirking face that would soon be filled with rage as soon as he found out I was gone.

He was a totally cocky idiot.

With a bug zapper.

So I requested rainfall to a hidden camrea in a tree trunk softly as I crawled away.

Not my best idea.


	12. Peeta

Games 12

Oh, I got my rain.

But it wasn't the good kind of rain.

It was electricfied. I'm not really sure how the Gamemakers pulled _that _off, but it was a tortourous hell. At least that time it was hell for Cato too. But what about Rue and possibly Peeta?

What had I gotten us all into, exactly?

I hated The Hunger Games. A few times I scolded myself because I wished Katniss was in my place. She would've already won this thing and been home with mom and I. We would all be happy ever after.

But _no_.

I had to be the stupid little blonde I am and go and 'do what was right'. Well, the Capital wanted to hang me now, and the Games were killing me as well as my partner and ally. Now, I never really knew Peeta, but still.

I felt horribly guilty.

And even so, as soon as I got over the emotional fit the electric rain had brought upon me, I was on my feet. It didn't matter if I shouldn't. I was going to run. And I was going to find Rue.

* * *

There was mud that I slipped on. And I fell right into a little puddle of water, and there were probably hundreds from that flood that we'd recently had that'd murdered Foxface. It made me really uneasy to be in that area, but it _was _a source of water.

Two familar hands reached for a drink at the same time I did.

* * *

Our reunion was tearfilled and squealfilled. How we didn't attract Cato or any hungry animals, I will never be sure.

Rue lead me to another cave, kind of built inside a hill for shelter. Apparently her and Peeta were sheltered from that rain, unlike Cato and I, so my guilt could finally ease away.

Yes, I said Rue and _Peeta. _

I guess it was awkward at first. Mostly what I did the first day was sleep and try to anticapate whatever nasty trick the Gamemakers had in store for all three of us next. But at that moment, all was good.

And then I woke up to see Peeta and Rue making out.


	13. Rue and Peeta, Cato and Primrose

Games 13

_Rue...and Peeta...that was unexpected..._those were pretty much my thoughts as the two apparent lovers realized my presense.

"Oh, Prim!" Rue's face flushed a deep pink as she hugged my neck, "you're awake...and you saw that...but you're awake!"

"So...uh...when did you hook up with my fellow District 12 tribute?" I inquired with a small smirk, just to tease my best friend. That was also to hide the millions of questions bubbling and bouncing around in my head, threatening to spill out of my mouth.

"Well, he found me a couple of days after you left," she explained, "he's nice and considerate...and we just...I dunno...happened."

Peeta smirked a little himself and wrapped an arm around her gently. She looked so small compared to his built sixteen year old figure, but I knew she was in good hands. She was as safe as she was with Thresh, and if Katniss could love him, so could I. Maybe not in the same way, but maybe like I'd loved Thresh.

"Thanks, Peeta," I smiled to him weakly, offering my hand, "you kept her safe for me...I'm forever grateful."

"We're allies...besides, I've always loved her," he grinned a loopsided kind of grin, and I couldn't help but giggle.

He was my big brother already. And Rue's lover.

* * *

_Peeta and Rue...Rue and Peeta..._

It just didn't sound, look, or taste right in the mouth. How? HOW?

Well...I knew how, but HOW? She was soft, innocent, and pure-hearted. He was the boy with the bread with a muscular build and a great sense of humor. They could work, and obviously they were, and yet...

Katniss and Peeta sounded better. MUCH better.

* * *

We all certainly got a surprise a couple of days later.

"There have been some special changes concerning all remaining contastants," a Gamemaker's voice boomed at all angles, and the hidden speaker in our cave made me jump all but out of my skin, "there shall be two victors, no matter what the district. So may all odds be ever on _both _of your favors!"

And then it was over. The whole annoucment took less than a minute, but it was going to make a lifetime of difference in two people's lives.

* * *

"So why do you think they changed the rules, even though it's not Quarter Quell?" we three were sitting in a little circle, eating berries as we discussed our new plan to get rid of Cato.

"Maybe because of Peeta and I..." Rue looked convincing, but her eyes told me that she was planning, "or...well...you and Cato."

"Cato and I?" no. Way.

"Yeah. Maybe they think you two could be star-crossed lovers, too," Peeta tossed up a berry and caught it in his mouth easily, and I almost hurled.

Cato and I being star-crossed lovers...the Capital's imaganation was unlimited.

"Well, anyway..." Rue boosted herself up with her hands and brushed them off on her pants, "let's get outta here. We have to keep moving."

* * *

_Primrose and Cato...Cato and Primrose... _

That just sounded _wrong_.

"You okay?" Peeta looked back at me and asked this question every five minutes, it seemed, and I finally had to sigh.

"I am fine, Peeta," I promised, squeezing his outstretched hand as I caught up, "my leg just is sore, but it's fine."

I didn't resent him or his concern, but I didn't want to be spoiled. This was The Hunger Games, after all. I had to fight, too, win, and come home.

For Katniss.

Besides, there wasn't anyway in _heck _I'd go anywhere _near _Cato unless I was going to gut his heart out with my new knife.

* * *

Rue and Peeta kissed. A _lot_. I wanted to go home so bad at this point.

I wouldn't ever fall in love, anyway. I wasn't any good, after all. Katniss was the real brain and beauty, and everyone loved her. No matter what anyone said about me lasting this long in the Hunger Games, Katniss was still the girl on fire. And everyone loved her and the boy with the bread together.

They were toast.

The boy with bread and the little flickering small girl on fire made soggy bread.


	14. Long awaited cannon fire

Games 14

"Attention, attention!" the speakers somehow managed to be right in my ears again, because the voice from some Gamemaker made my heart stop beating for a minute or two, "all remaining tributes! In the Cornucopia, you will find a supply of all you need to ensure you and another's surrival! Be there by sunset, or we have a little...surprise in store. That is all."

"And may all odds be _ever_ in our favor," I mumbled under my breath, causing Rue to giggle.

Water. That's what we needed. Rue and I had us covered on plants for food, and Peeta could always camoflague us, but there was certainly no more water source. We'd all decided that that flood drained all of it out.

"They're luring us into a fight," Peeta spoke what was on all of our minds, and I reached into my pocket, bringing out my new pocket knife.

"And we'll be ready," I told them, and they grinned, despite the fact we were headed straight into our deaths.

* * *

"Ya know...this is probably going to be our last time with us three together," Peeta mumbled as we all crouched into the underbrush. Cato was already at the statue, pacing around and swinging a mace casually in his wait.

"I don't want either of you to die," Rue got teary, and he kissed her lips soft and sweet.

"It was an absolute pleasure to know you two," he spoke softly, and I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Win for me," I mumbled before charging in headfirst.

* * *

I only had to face Cato for a minute. In the time I was lunging for his heart, I got a glimpse of all burns.

_Bug zapper _burns.

"You little..." and he never got done. Peeta slammed into him at full force, yelling for me to run and get the supplies.

Running. Yes, I could do that.

Rue and I. It was just we two, just like at the start of these awful games. She got there first, snatching the little green bag with a number **12 **on the front of it. We turned as one, just in time for a cannon to fire.

Cato's cannon.

* * *

"We just wrestling around...he tried to stab me in the heart...and I crushed him," Peeta was telling us how he'd managed to kill him as the helicoper disppeared in the sky.

"That's amazing," while Rue and Peeta made out, I slumped against the Cornicupia.

Just we three allies. And as I looked up at the big gold statue, I realized a horrifying thought: It was going to have to be me that died.

They loved each other. Rue and I's alliance was pretty much lifeless, since Peeta was the one who truly kept her safe when I was wandering around like an idiot. I was different now...a killer. I actually cheered with Cato was murdered by my ally.

I was just another piece in their Games now.

I started to climb to the top of Cornucopia.

* * *

_I'm sorry Foxface. I'm sorry Rue. I'm sorry Peeta. I'm sorry District 12. I'm sorry mom, _I was whispering all my aplogies into the hidden camreas every time I made another heave up.

"I'm sorry Katniss," I was crying heavily now, "I'm so sorry!"

I promised her I'd live. That I'd try my very, very, VERY best. And I failed.

I looked down. The ground was so far away...my head was spinning. I couldn't jump...they might try and save me or something. Besides, I wouldn't let go of the statue top, even if I wanted to with all my heart. My nerves were just too high-shrug at this point.

And then I noticed a tracker jacker nest parrel from us.


	15. Dead and gone

Games 15

Honestly, I'm not very sure how I could climb as close as I did to a Tracker Jacker nest without passing out when I couldn't jump for a statue. Especially considering that I was terrified of insects, too.

Well, however I did it, I was there. I broke off a small piece of trunk and threw it right at the nest. The thin, weak branch holding it up instantly broke, and the nest fell and burst on the ground.

_That's _when I realized the Tracker Jackers were going to go after Rue and Peeta, too.

"RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and they were looking up at me as I fell from my balancing spot on the trunk.

The Tracker Jackers completley consumed me. It was hell, feeling all of their stingers drill into me. I could faintly hear Rue's sobs as Peeta urged her to run as my mind went numb, images of District 12, the Hunger Games, and Katniss dancing and swilring together in my head. The pain was in a flash before I couldn't move anything, and I only saw the streaming of blood down my forehead, probably from my temple.

I tried to say I was sorry for the last time, but they flooded my mouth. I could faintly hear the cannon fire as one stabbed my tongue.

* * *

_**Rue's P. O. V **_

"Prim!" I had never cried so hear in my life, "PRIMROSE!"

I could only watch, pressed by force to Peeta's was warm and inviting chest. Now it was a constraint, forcing me to watch as my only friend in the world was carried up into the helicoper and taken away. There was complete silence in the world before a Gamemaker's voice came to us again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

Since Peeta and I were from different districts, our families would be invited to the Capital to celabrate. Well, that would be after our injures recovered and we got all fixed.

While I was laid up I remembered the Games.

How I'd laid in the in the grass, waiting for Prim's return. I'd worried that she'd been killed with all my heart so much, and yet I understood she couldn't return for reason.

How Peeta had found me and nursished me with his supplies, promising it'd be okay. It was then we secretley decided on a fake romance, trying to trick up the Gamemakers as well as keep them all from bombing our cave or something.

And then finally how I'd watched in all my horror as Prim died. She basically commited suicide...just so Peeta and I could live.

She died believing that lie that we were in love. In truth, we were as close and Thresh and I. But it didn't matter now.

She was dead. Dead and gone and passed forever and ever.

Because of me...

No, not because of me or Peeta

Because of the Hunger Games. And because of the Capital.

A spark flew up inside of my gut. The sense of displeasure and knowing you _could_ change it, if you _really_ tried. I had a feeling this would've been what Prim had wanted.

I would start a rebellion.


	16. Warning' Preview

Warning Preview

Author Note: Hey, guys! I had a feeling if I offered it, you'd all want a preview of the next book in the rewrite of the Hunger Games series. So, what am I doing? I think you know ;D

So, without further dely, here is the preview of the second book, **Warning**!

* * *

_**Unknown's P. O. V. **_

The thing was, I woke up.

The people surronding me were gaping in absoulte amazement. I tried to tilt my head, only to realize I was hooked up to about a million machies with about three times as many wires. My eyes searched there alarmed faces as I realized something.

I was still alive. _I was still alive. _

"Impossible! She...she..." one man sputtered as they all stepped back, one hitting a button on a remote that unhooked every wire.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly, sitting up and instantly collasping, "wait...why am I not in the areana?"

I'd surrived the Hunger Games. Rue and Peeta had won. But I was still alive.

Not. Good.


End file.
